El fin de John el Rojo
by Lauri-mentalist
Summary: JISBON! Lisbon desaparece, pero mientras el equipo la busca se encontraran con inesperados acontecimientos.
1. Margaret

Era martes por la mañana y en el edificio del CBI de Sacramento todos estaban ocupados.

Van Pelt estaba centrada en su ordenador, Cho estaba acabando el papeleo del caso anterior, Rigsby vaciaba la nevera de la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar algo que comer y Jane, simplemente estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero leyendo un libro.

Mientras tanto, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando paso a una muchacha de poco mas de 16 años que entro en la planta de forma atolondrada.

Se dirigió a la primera persona que encontró.

- Disculpe, ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra la oficina de la agente Teresa Lisbon?"

Van Pelt levanto la cabeza de la pantalla del ordenador y Cho dejo de escribir, centrando su atención en la muchacha, que comenzó a llamar a la puerta de la oficina de Lisbon. Sin embargo, solo respondió Van Pelt.

- La agente Lisbon aun no ha llegado" Dijo en voz alta.

La muchacha se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Van Pelt y todos pudieron apreciar sus ojos verdes, su pelo largo y oscuro y su corta estatura.

- Y ¿no saben nada de ella?

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó Jane desde el sofá bajando el libro mientras le sonreía

- Porque necesito verla, saber que esta bien - dijo la chica impacientándose.

- No sabemos nada de ella, ¿Por qué quieres saber si esta bien? – dijo Cho

Rigsby entró en la sala en ese momento y se fijó en la chica.

- Como se parece a la jefa ¿no?- dijo expresando sus sentimientos en voz alta.

- ¿Por que quieres saber si esta bien? – dijo Jane levantándose del sofá.

- Porque soy su sobrina y nos vemos todos los días. Pero después de irme de su casa el domingo, no la he vuelto a ver. Ayer no estaba en su casa, hoy tampoco y además no responde al teléfono – la chica parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, estaba de los nervios.

Jane se acerco a ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Margaret

- Bien Maggie, vamos a encontrar a tu tía, pero necesito que te tranquilices. ¿Entiendes?

- Si

- Bien, ahora – dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro, sin perder de vista sus ojos – quiero que te sientes en el sofá y escuches un poco de música.

La muchacha asintió e hizo todo lo que Jane le indicó, sacando el Mp4.

- ¡Jane! – Dijo Van Pelt - ¿Acabas de hipnotizar a la sobrina de Lisbon?

- Si

Rigsby puso una cara extraña.

- Eso si es su sobrina…

- Si que lo es – dijo Jane – son parecidas físicamente y me atrevería a decir que comparten muchas aficiones, además – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un carnét del bolsillo de su chaqueta – Según esto su nombre es Margaret Teresa Lisbon.

Rigsby lo miraba sorprendido

- ¿Cómo se lo has quitado?

- Simples trucos manuales, sin embargo creo que deberíamos centrarnos en la desaparición de Lisbon.


	2. Kristina

En cuanto informaron a Hightower, se pusieron en movimiento. Van Pelt estaba comprobando las llamadas del teléfono de Lisbon mientras Cho y Rigsby se dirigieron ha hablar con sus vecinos. Cuando se fueron, Margaret, que ya estaba un poco más calmada, cogió una silla, se acerco al sofá y se sentó en ella dirigiéndose a Jane.

- ¿No vas con ellos?

- No, no creo que hablar con los vecinos de tu tía vaya a servir de algo.

- ¿Porque no?

- Porque seguro que no la conocen ni la mitad y si alguien la conoce, será de verla salir y entrar en casa.

- ¿Porque crees eso?

- Porque es solitaria y no se relaciona fácilmente, además como la mayor parte del tiempo esta trabajando, no le queda tiempo para hacer nada.

- Le queda tiempo para estar conmigo

- Ya, pero eso es porque tu eres igual que ella.

- No somos tan parecidas – dijo ella a la defensiva.

- Ya, pero sin embargo tú tampoco te relacionas mucho, sino no, no irías a casa de tu tía – dijo incorporándose y agitando las manos como si fuese obvio – edemas tú también estas obsesionada con el control y me atrevería a decir que también te gusta bailar por toda la casa en pijama.

Margaret estaba helada.

- ¿Como sabes eso?

El simplemente se encogió de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

La cara de la muchacha se oscureció.

- Te lo tienes demasiado creído, espero que te equivoques y alguien sepa algo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cómo que porque? – Dijo enfureciéndose - ¿no te das cuenta de que si nadie sabe nada no tendréis ninguna pista? Entonces tal vez nunca la encontréis – la chica se llevo las manos a la cabeza echando su pelo hacia atrás.

La expresión de Jane se congeló. No había pensado en la situación de esa forma.

- Eso no va a pasar- dijo el seriamente.

De repente se puso en pie al ver que Cho y Rigsby entraban en el bullpen.

¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó Van Pelt mirando de reojo a Margaret, que también se había levantado.

- Mal – dijo Rigsby.

- Casi nadie la conocía, y los que lo hacían no saben nada – dijo Cho sentándose en su mesa.

- ¿Entonces no habéis descubierto nada? – Pregunto Maggie.

- No, tan solo que su coche no estaba – Dijo Rigsby

Margaret parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. Jane se disponía a volver a calmarla cuando la voz de Van Pelt les sobresaltó a todos.

- ¡Dios! – exclamo desde su escritorio con la vista en la pantalla del ordenador

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Cho

- Estaba buscando el coche de Lisbon mediante las cámaras instaladas en la carretera que hay que cruzar para ir desde aquí hasta su casa y he visto esto – dijo ella dándole al play de un video – es de ayer por la noche.

En la pantalla aparecía una carretera solitaria, por la cual casi no circulaban coches. De pronto apareció el coche de Lisbon seguido por otro que chocó contra ella haciendo que se saliera de la carretera y provocando que chocara contra uno de los árboles que había a ambos lados de la carretera. El coche inmóvil parecía intacto a pesar de la gran abolladura que tenía en el lado del conductor. Sin embargo Lisbon no salía de el.

Pero el otro coche paró y una mujer alta y rubia con el pelo rizado, a la que todos reconocieron al instante, salio del coche y se acerco al de Lisbon. Se las arreglo para abrir la puerta del conductor y sacó a Lisbon, que estaba inconsciente y sangraba.

La arrastro hasta el otro coche y la metió en el asiento de atrás. Cerró la puerta y volvió al coche de Lisbon, montándose en el y siguiendo al otro coche, que ya había arrancado, desapareciendo así de la imagen y dejando la carretera solitaria de nuevo.

- Grace, sigue su rastro a través de las demás cámaras instaladas en la carretera. Tal vez así averigüemos a donde se dirigieron – dijo Rigsby.

- Si – dijo Van Pelt mientras tecleaba como una histérica.

- ¿Quién era esa? – dijo Maggie aguantando la ira contenida.

- Kristina – dijo Jane.


	3. Alice

Jane se sentó en el sofá. Necesitaba pensar. Después de ver el video, Van Pelt comprobó las cámaras colocadas a lo largo de la carretera, pero las habían desconectado todas horas antes de que pasara el coche de Lisbon.

Jane necesitaba pensar para poder encajar las piezas del puzzle, pero sabía que no las tenía todas.

Los padres de Maggie, el hermano de Lisbon y su mujer, fueron a buscarla y tras contarles la situación y una hora entera de discusión con su hija, por fin consiguieron llevársela a casa.

Van Pelt examinaba cada parte del video una y otra vez sin sacar ninguna conclusión.

- No lo entiendo – dijo ella sacando a Jane de sus pensamientos - ¿Por qué desconectaron todas las cámaras, menos la que grabó el secuestro?

- Porque querían dejar claro lo que habían hecho, y querían que lo viésemos, pero no querían que les siguiéramos la pista – dijo el poniéndose en pie.

En ese momento Cho y Rigsby regresaron del despacho de Hightower.

- Ya la hemos informado, nos ha dado luz verde para investigar. Ahora Cho esta al mando – dijo Rigsby.

- Van Pelt, sigue intentando descubrir quien conducía el otro coche – dijo Cho.

- Vale

- Jane, Rigsby y yo vamos a ir a la carretera a ver si encontramos algo, ¿vienes?

- Eeem, si, vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, inspeccionaron el lugar durante más de una hora, pero allí no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Al fin se dieron por vencidos y volvieron al CBI sobre las nueve de la noche. Allí Van Pelt seguía revisando llamadas, papeles y el video, todo inútilmente.

- Nada – dijo Cho antes de que ella pudiese preguntar.

Entonces entró Hightower.

- Ir a descansar, mañana seguiréis con la investigación.

- Yo no me voy – dijo Grace.

- Ni yo – dijeron Cho y Rigsby casi al unísono.

Jane simplemente se sentó en el sillón. Todos la miraban desafiantes.

- Tal vez deba recordarles agentes, que esta es la Brigada de Investigación Criminal, y que yo sepa aquí no ha habido ningún crimen, ya que la agente Lisbon esta desaparecida. Así que este caso no es nuestro, pertenece a personas desaparecidas y si no sois capaces de seguir las órdenes, simplemente les pasare el caso. ¿Algo que decir? -

Nadie dijo nada.

- Bien, todos a casa – dijo Hightower.

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt cogieron la chaqueta y se dirigieron al ascensor.

Jane no se movió.

- Jane, ¿debo repetirlo?

- No, ha quedado clarísimo, pero yo siempre me quedo aquí hasta más tarde

- Hoy no – dijo ella secamente

- Vale, bueno pues adiós – dijo el uniéndose a los demás y entrando en el ascensor mientras que Hightower regreso a su despacho.

Al día siguiente, Grace fue la primera en llegar. Tras prepararse un café se dirigió ha su escritorio, sin embrago allí había lago que no estaba la noche anterior.

Era un disco que tenia dibujada una carita sonriente con permanente rojo.

Van Pelt dudo entre llamar a los demás o poner el disco en el ordenador, pero al final decidió ver lo que era antes de asustar a nadie.

Encendió su ordenador y metió el disco en la disquetera. Era un video. Le dio al play.

En la pantalla apareció una habitación sucia, con poca luz y sin ventanas. Y allí, encadenada por las muñecas a la pared y por los tobillos al suelo se encontraba Lisbon.

Tenía cinta adhesiva tapándole la boca y le habían quitado la chaqueta y los zapatos.

Intentaba liberarse inútilmente, moviéndose tanto como las cadenas le permitían.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a una chica que no podía tener mas de trece años, con el pelo rizado y rubio y vestida con una especie de pijama como los de los hospitales psiquiátricos. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se acercó a Lisbon corriendo, quitándole la cinta de la boca.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – preguntó Lisbon

- No hay tiempo para eso – dijo la muchacha intentando abrir el candado de las cadenas con lo que parecía un orquilla.

Ambas dieron un bote cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir para dejar pasar a un hombre vestido con una gran capa negra y con la capucha puesta, de manera que no se le podía ver la cara. Se acerco lentamente a la chica rubia, que se puso a chillar como loca.

- ¡No! ¡Déjame!

El hombre saco un cuchillo y lo puso debajo del cuello de la muchacha, haciéndola callar.

- ¡Suéltala! – gritó Lisbon, pero el hombre le dio un puñetazo y volvió a ponerle la cinta en la boca antes de sacar a la chica rubia de la habitación a rastras.

La pantalla se quedo negra a la vez que un hombre hablaba.

- Ya has podido ver lo mucho que a crecido Alice. Espero que Teresa se porte mejor sin necesidad de atarla, o no podrán conocerse antes de que las mate. Seria una pena.


	4. Primer encuentro

Cuando el video acabo, Van Pelt no sabia que hacer. No entendía nada, así que decidió llamar a Jane, pero Hightower la interrumpió entrando en la sala y acercándose a ella.

- ¿Ha pasado algo agente Van Pelt?

- No, quiero decir, si – dijo balbuceando – esto estaba esta mañana encima de mi escritorio – explico dándole al play.

Hightower observo el video sin cambiar de expresión y cuando acabó Grace rompió el silencio.

- No se quienes son, ni el hombre, ni la chica. Pero lo averiguaré.

- Céntrate en el hombre, no es necesario que investigues a la chica

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la hija de Jane

Tras decir esto Hightower se fue a su despacho apresuradamente dejando a Grace sola, cogiendo el teléfono para llamar a Jane.

Lisbon seguía atada en aquella habitación sucia y oscura, pero ya no se percataba de ello. Su mente estaba centrada en la chica que había intentado liberarla unas horas antes.

Aunque en realidad no sabía quien era, su mente había formado una idea, pero era una idea ridícula. Era imposible, sin embargo todo apuntaba a ello.

Recordaba perfectamente el informe del caso, tuvo que leerlo un par de veces antes de contratar a Jane.

John el Rojo había torturado y asesinado a Annie y Alice Jane en su propia casa. El forense había demostrado la identidad de los cadáveres y luego habían sido enterradas, por eso era imposible que Alice Jane fuese la chica que había intentado sacarla de allí.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el golpetazo que dio la puerta al abrirse y dejar paso a Kristina, que entro en la habitación a la vez que miraba a Lisbon como si fuese un trozo de queso podrido.

- ¿Sabes? Si de mi dependiera ya estarías muerta – dijo sacando un manojo de llaves de su bolsillo- pero el cree que es hora de que des un paseo.

Se aproximó a ella y la desencadeno. Por un momento Lisbon pensó en atacarla, amordazarla y salir de allí, pero seguramente seria inútil. No estaría sola, habría más hombres y la cogerían enseguida, así que simplemente se dejo llevar.

Kristina la cogió del brazo bruscamente y la saco de la habitación. Salieron a un pasillo mugriento, que acababa en otro pasillo mugriento y así continuamente. En cada pasillo había un hombre, como ella sospechaba.

Después de innumerables pasillos llegaron a otra habitación, muy parecida a la que acababan de dejar, solo que no había cadenas ni en el suelo ni en la pared.

Kristina lanzó a Lisbon al suelo y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Lisbon se puso en pie y examinó la habitación. A excepción de una bombilla que colgaba del techo peligrosamente, la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Lisbon estaba a punto de sentarse en el suelo cuando escuchó unos gritos que la sobresaltaron.

-¡Suéltame!

- Cállate – dijo una voz mucho más grave.

- ¡Yo no me callo! ¡Que me sueltes!

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a uno de los guardias que llevaba casi a rastras a la chica rubia que había intentado ayudarla antes.

Cuando vio a Lisbon, dejó de gritar y de moverse. El guardia aprovechó para meterla en la habitación e irse.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que la chica habló.

- Eres Teresa Lisbon, ¿verdad? – preguntó mirándola fijamente.

- Si. ¿Quién eres tú? – tras la primera palabra de Lisbon una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de la chica, una sonrisa que a Lisbon le resultaba familiar.

- Soy Alice – hizo una pausa, dudando entre seguir o callarse, pero al final siguió – Alice Jane.

- No, no, eso es imposible. Alice Jane esta muerta, murió hace siete años y ahora esta enterrada con junto a su madre.

- Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree, pero no es la verdad. Desde esa noche me tienen encerrada y nadie ha venido nunca a buscarme, nadie se dio cuenta de que la niña que entró al depósito no era yo. Nadie. – dijo ella casi echándose a llorar y sentándose en el suelo.

- Necesito que me cuentes que paso aquella noche.- dijo Lisbon sentándose al lado de ella.

Alice se paso las manos por el pelo, echándoselo para atrás y respiró hondo.

- Vale


End file.
